


Iron Heart Timestamp One

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Iron Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written as part of my 10k celebration. @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid asked how Dean, Sam and Cas handled the birth of Bobby. And @winchesterprincessbride asked what childbirth was like after the apocalypse and how Dean was when his first child was born.





	Iron Heart Timestamp One

She’d warned him that it was coming. For days, she’d been uneasy, restless and unable to sleep, and he’d spent every waking hour by her side. Everyone in the bunker was on edge, just waiting. And Y/N was growing increasingly impatient and uncomfortable.

“This is your fault,” she seethed, struggling to get her yoga pants off underneath the swell of her belly. Forty weeks had come and gone, and without the help of hospitals, they were on their own. A doctor in a nearby community they’d come across had managed to do some checks on her, but other than that, it was a guessing game. “Getting me knocked up, stupid Alpha.”

“If I recall, you were begging me for it,” Dean deadpanned, not even flinching as a balled up sock hit the back of his head. He sighed, before turning to face her. “Get some rest. He’ll have to come sooner or later.”

“That’s the other thing,” she snapped, not looking at him. “Why are you so convinced it’s a boy? Could be a girl.”

Dean chuckled, standing up as she rolled onto her back, huffing when she realised the covers were bunched at the bottom of the bed, and it would take her five minutes to get them. Before she started struggling, he reached down, pulling the comforter up over her legs, where she could reach it herself. He’d learned quickly to just make things easier rather than do it for her entirely.

Y/N was a grumpy Omega when she was growing a pup. It helped that she was beautiful when she was pissed at him.

“Just get some sleep,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, letting her eyes fall shut.

He left the room, ambling down the corridor, stretching out his arms and yawning widely. Sam popped his head out from his room, looking at his brother expectantly. “Any news?”

“She’s still just angry,” Dean replied, making Sam laugh.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t killed you yet,” he noted, before stepping out of his room entirely. “You hungry? Kevin made some kind of pasta thing. It tasted okay. I didn’t ask what was in it, but it’s been two hours and I’m not dead.”

Dean shrugged, scratching at his head. “Mostly I just wanna sleep, but… you know.” He gestured backwards and Sam nodded.

“I’ll make some coffee.”

There was obviously a god somewhere, as coffee still existed. Freeze dried goodness - it would never be the same as coffee used to be, especially with powdered milk. On the odd occasion, they managed to find fresh milk from one of the towns that were popping up gradually, but mostly, they had to rely on out of date powdered crap.

“Dean!” Cas called, approaching the brothers in the corridor as they headed towards the kitchen. “Is there any change?” Dean shook his head, and the angel’s shoulders slumped; he’d been the most excited out of all of them to welcome a new arrival into the bunker. For weeks now, he’d gone on about how new life was a blessing, and that the world was growing anew.

Sometimes, Dean thought he may not have lost all of his crazy.

“She’ll get there, Cas. Baby can’t stay in there forever.”

Cas’ face twisted into a manly pout, and he sighed. “I know. But I sense how uncomfortable she is. She is my friend, and I hate to see her suffering.”

Sam grinned. “It’s how this thing works, man. I mean, a decade ago, she’d have had the best hospital care, but now… now it’s just us. And we’re gonna do fine.”

“Have you delivered an infant before?” Cas asked, raising one eyebrow. Both brothers looked at each other, and the angel’s eyebrows dropped into a frown. “Well, it’s a good job that I’ve read several books on the matter. Have you tried feeding her spicy food to encourage labor? Or a brisk walk?”

“You try getting her out of bed,” Dean shot back, grumbling as he walked into the kitchen, Sam on his heels.

Cas paused a moment before following. “How about intercourse? The book suggested that sexual relations could cause the cervix to contract and -”

Sam made a disgusted face as Dean blurted out an offended “dude!”, and the angel blinked, unsure of what he’d done wrong. Dean held up a hand, shaking his head. “Point one - we don’t discuss sexual intercourse with my Omega, got it?” Cas nodded. “Point two - that’s way too much gross detail.”

“You’re aware that childbirth is quite disgusting?”

Dean shivered. “I’m trying not to think about it.”

The room lapsed into silence as Sam busied himself making a drink, and Dean rifled through the fridge, searching for something. When he found it, he pulled it free, grinning triumphantly.

“This will do,” he said, holding his prize aloft. It was a piece of pie, the last piece from a stash of tinned cherry pies he’d found a month ago. Y/N had insisted they were gross, but that had not stopping Dean from tucking into it. “God, I love pie.”

He sat down, fork in hand, pie in front of him, and speared a mouthful onto the utensil, lifting it to his mouth…

His name tore through the bunker in a high pitched yell of panic and pain, and Dean froze, forkful of pie halfway to his open mouth, his eyes darting to the door in a comical fashion. Sam turned, cup of coffee granules in his hand as he looked at his brother. “Er, Dean?”

“Typical,” the elder brother groaned, dropping the fork and sprinting from the room, down the corridor to where Y/N was in their room, sat on the edge of the bed, sweat pouring from her, and the covers drenched, dripping down onto the floor. “Sweetheart?”

“Dean!” she cried, looking up at him with one hand clutching her belly. “My water broke!”

*****

Bobby Winchester, although taking his time to gestate, was in a rush to get out into the world. After three hours of labor, he’d taken his first breaths, squealing into the air as Sam had pulled him free. Castiel, even after all his reading, had been unable to stomach the thought of doing so, and had remained as Y/N’s stress ball. His bones didn’t break, and Dean was cradling two busted fingers after the first hour.

She was resting now, the baby curled at her breast, nursing, and Dean was beyond exhausted. He watched from the doorway, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he watched his Omega feed their son.

“You okay?” Sam asked, making Dean jump a little. His brother was soaked from the long shower he’d taken, but he didn’t appear traumatised from having to deliver a child. Dean nodded, returning his eyes to his family. “She did really good, Dean.”

“Yeah, she did,” he replied, still smiling. He clapped Sam on the shoulder, turning his smile on him. “You did good too, man. I mean… you would have thought you were a pro or something.”

Sam chuckled. “Cas isn’t the only one who can read. Besides, he seemed to work better as pain relief.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s tending to the tomatoes. I don’t think he was expecting how much blood there was. But he said once she’s sleeping, he’ll come down and heal her.” Dean frowned at that, and Sam smiled. “Nothing wrong with her, he just thinks it’d be easier on her if he dealt with the minor side affects of… you know… producing a human being.”

“Oh,” Dean whispered, tilting his head a little before looking back to Y/N. “I can’t believe I’m a father.” He watched as Y/N stroked the little boy’s cheek, smiling down at him. In that moment, she’d never looked more beautiful to him.

Sam sighed happily, leaning against the door. “The fun is only just starting.”


End file.
